


酒吧后巷

by coffeewenc42



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewenc42/pseuds/coffeewenc42
Summary: 预警：车前盖play，半public se/x，OOC预警，时间线为现代；配对：Newt/Theseus；





	酒吧后巷

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：车前盖play，半public se/x，OOC预警，时间线为现代；  
> 配对：Newt/Theseus；

【街头混混的证词】  
上帝可知道我从来没有这么期待过条子的到来！不不不，警察先生这不是诋毁！我发自内心真切地迎接您！我会告诉您我知道的一切！  
今天原本只是普通的一天，我和几个朋友在街上游荡……没有大/麻！我们只是在游荡！完完全全合法的那种游荡！可能有一些酒精和烟草？总之在我们站在街边享受着香烟烟雾被卷入肺叶里的快感，这时旁边的小巷里面突然出现一阵耀眼的白光。您知道最近电视上面那个关于寻找神秘UFO的节目很火，而且当时我们抽嗨了也说不定……不不不，真的不是大/麻，只是劣质香烟的作用罢了，我们就幻想着这也许是我们撞大运了，巷子里面可能是什么外星人之类的能让我们出名的东西，于是我们四个人就想象着我们的名字在报纸头条上的样子的同时摸了过去。上帝啊，里面不是什么UFO，是一个真真切切的人！我们眼睁睁地看着白光过去，空气一阵扭曲——用什么的科幻小说的说法就是“空间被撕裂了”——然后一个活生生的正常的人类就从里面掉了出来！他没有绿油油的皮肤或者八对眼睛，头发和眼睛是无害的褐色，上身还穿着一件很短的皮衣，底下是紧身裤和马丁靴，这让他看上去就像是一个从上个世纪喜剧里面走出来的传统基佬角色！  
我们当时被搞糊涂了，愣在原地看着那个人从地上爬了起来。他看上去被摔得不轻，额角上有磕出来的血痕，揉着自己的脑袋嘟囔了一会儿什么“史密斯酒吧”“时间转换器”“忒休斯”之类的不明所以的东西，然后就冲着我们走过来了。  
“先生们，”他说这话时显得很紧张，“抱歉打扰你们，请问你们知道史密斯酒吧怎么走吗？”  
我的兄弟之一可怜的小汤米就傻傻地给他指了路——他的母亲怀他的时候就酗酒吸/毒，因此他天生脑子就不太好，这不怪他——然后他从我们僵硬地点点头就准备走开了。而这时更加蠢的杰克——他就是真的蠢，没有理由——从自己的口袋里面掏出了小刀指向那个人，要他把自己脖子上的金色怀表一样的东西交出来。  
不，警察先生，我们平时并不做抢劫的勾当，那天我们只是出于自卫，任何正常人看见一个人从一片白光之中掉出来都会心生警惕不是吗？怀表那只是顺带的事，我们平时真的没有抢劫过学生或者独居老人。回到那个人身上，他看到小刀没有作声，也没有尖叫，而是从自己的皮衣口袋里面掏出来一根细细地木棍。在我还在心中笑话他是要用这根看上去如此易折的木棍来跟小刀决斗的时候，他默默念了一个听上去像是拉丁文的词，然后一道白光闪过，杰克就倒在地上了。  
我和汤米还有尼克都吓懵了，那个人又向我们发射了几道白光，好像没有射到我，但是我急忙假装跟着我们的朋友们倒在了地上，心中默默祈祷他不会看出来……他果然被我精湛的演技骗过，在我们身边犹豫了一下小步跑开了。他离开时我用手机拍下来他的背影。这是照片，警察先生。现在回想起来幸亏我机智的假装倒地和拍下来他的照片，我的朋友们醒来的时候都不记得发生过得事情了。嗨呀警察先生！您说天底下怎么会有这么奇怪的事情？莫非那个人真的是外星人，假扮成地球人潜伏在我们中间想要占领地球？  
还有什么……对了，那个人离开之前好像说了一句类似于要“快点赶到”之类的东西。

【酒吧保安的证词】  
我们这是一个声名远扬的酒吧，不仅仅是因为干净的桌子，宽敞的空间和美味的苹果派，而且我们有世界上最棒的调酒师！他秘制的金澄澄的鸡尾酒是我们这的招牌，总是让人们瞬间忘却烦恼，感到前所未有的快乐，据说这种酒还能带给人们好运气，很多人来到这里就是为了这款金色的鸡尾酒；还有那泛着珍珠母光泽的饮料（他称呼那款饮料为爱情药水），总能让人想起最令人愉悦的味道，可奇怪的是他只出售给情侣，据说能够加固两个人之间的感情，不过谁会在乎这些东西呢？  
今晚本来也是一个爆座之夜，这个时候门口进来了一个有着灰蓝色眼睛的年轻人——他上身穿着一件黑色的皮衣，里面是一件有着破洞的白色吊带；他带着黑色皮手套，下半身穿着一条紧身皮裤，几条皮带紧紧绑在他的大腿上。他走进了，拨开人群，直接坐上了里调酒师最近的位置，眼睛用一种很迷蒙的感觉看着调酒师。他的嘴唇过于红润而丰满，开口点酒的时候不停地用舌尖将自己的嘴唇舔湿。  
调酒师接触到他的眼神的时候也露出一个暧昧的微笑，我心想今晚这位幸运儿是要有新的艳遇了。就在我想继续看戏的时候，酒吧的另一个角落出现了一点骚动，一位姑娘正试图向一个男的身上扑去，同时极力把那个男人的手往自己的胸口摸去，而她身边的另一个男人很显然是气坏了，拉开姑娘两个人扭打在了一起。我赶紧过去拉架的时候才知道这个姑娘喝完爱情药水之后决定移情别恋了，现在的年轻人都这么随便的吗？等我抽出身来继续观察我们的调酒师和他今晚的艳遇男孩的时候，我发现调酒师脸上的笑容消失了，取而代之的是一种冷酷的严峻。当时他背对着男孩正在调一杯酒，我发誓我清晰地看见他将一个药丸丢到了酒里然后递给了男孩，男孩闻了闻酒，举起杯子毫无防备的喝了下去。我现在都记得当时调酒师落在男孩颈部线条上的恶毒眼神。  
我感觉有些不安，于是凑上前去偷听两个人的谈话。男孩似乎极力想要问出关于两款畅销饮品的配方和供应商之类的东西，然而不一会儿他的脸颊上就浮现出粉红色，汗液浸湿了他胸口的白色布料。他呻吟着倒在了地上，仿佛失去了意识。这时调酒师招呼我走过去。  
“把他丢出去。”调酒师当时命令我。  
我不安地问了他一句“他是谁”，调酒师只是轻快地回答我说。  
“小麻烦，别的酒吧来的，想要盗取我的秘密配方。”  
“你又做了什么？”我问。  
“一点让他可以终身铭记的小教训……年轻男孩不要多嘴多舌。你就把他丢到旁边的小巷里，里面有的是兴致勃发的醉汉。”  
我拖着男孩走了出去，心中还是十分的犹豫，一个声音一直在质问我是不是在做对的事情。就是这个时候，一个和男孩长得十分相似的年轻人出现了，他有着褐色头发和褐色眼珠，跟我说他是男孩的哥哥。我看着他的五官好一会儿，最后只能相信了他，毕竟总比被下药之后丢到小巷子深处好不是吗？我回去后，发现几个西装革履的人已经在一片狼藉的酒吧里面，调酒师站在一旁被一个人用一根木棍顶着，其中一位冲着我的方向走了过来。  
“你有没有看到一个灰蓝眼睛，穿着皮衣的人？”他厉声问我。  
我跟您实话讲，警察先生，我当时完全被吓坏了，而且我怀疑眼前这帮人说不定是什么恐怖分子或者邪教徒之类的人，所以我就没告诉那些人男孩的去处。

【酒吧客人的证词】  
什么？酒吧里的那个调酒师被一群不知名的人带走了？可怜的人，八成是是惹上黑帮了吧，以后喝不到他的秘制鸡尾酒还有些遗憾。  
警察先生，我对于酒吧内发生的骚动一无所知，在那之前，朋友就因为闹肚子打算和我提早回家了，不过我离开之前确实看见了两个穿着皮衣的男人互相搀扶跌跌撞撞地冲着巷子深处走去。我没能看清楚他们的五官，当时天太黑了。那段时间我蹲在酒吧门口等着一直等着我的朋友从厕所里面出来——不不不，警察先生，我没有看见那队绑架调酒师的人进入酒吧，向上帝发誓我说的都是真话——我只是在等待的过程中听见酒吧内有尖叫声和玻璃砸碎的声音，但是这些声音对于一间酒吧来说过于平常了不是吗？所以我就没有进去查看，倒是小巷里面的动静吸引了我的注意力——我先是听见了一声刺耳的汽车警报，然后那声音突兀地就消失了；紧接着过了大概十五分钟左右，一种”吱嘎吱嘎“的声音变得逐渐激烈起来，同时伴随着性感的低喘和小幅度的抽泣声，我走到小巷口向里面望了一眼，看见黑暗中有两个人影在车前盖上十分激烈地纠缠在一起，身下汽车不堪负重地痛苦尖叫着。我感慨了一下年轻爱情的干柴烈火，然后就悄悄地走了。

 

纽特扶着忒休斯跌跌撞撞地冲进小巷。二十二岁的忒休斯已经发育完全，骨架比十五年后的纽特还要宽阔，因为神志不清将自己的体重全部压倒了纽特的身上，不停地去纠缠纽特的四肢，嘴里还不停呢喃着什么“调酒师”“任务”之类的词。纽特搏斗似地拖着他走了几步就气喘吁吁，只能将他扔到了后巷里一辆废旧二手车的车前盖上。结果那辆看上去应该躺在垃圾场里面等待被粉碎的破车竟然还剩着最后一口气，车辆自带的警笛声就在纽特耳边像个小炸弹一样炸开了。纽特赶紧挥了挥魔杖将着刺耳的声音屏蔽掉，气急败坏地看着在车前盖上不安分扭动的忒休斯，心里不知道是该怪那个冒失地拿着时间转换器就来英雄救美的自己还是比毒角兽还要难伺候的忒休斯。

更重要的是，纽特叹了口气，他不知道自己能把忒休斯带去哪里。他不知道十五年前刚刚成为傲罗的忒休斯是不是已经在A501街上有了一栋安全屋，带回父母家更是一个不可能的选项。他看了看自己空荡荡的手，咬牙切齿地想起来把自己的万能手提箱落在了十五年后。

“他到底给你下了什么东西？”纽特帮忒休斯拂去头上的汗水，从来没有感到这么手足无措。看上去已经失去了意识的忒休斯却突然钳制住他的手腕，发红的眼中还残存着一丝清明。

“你是谁？你为什么和我弟弟长得那么像？”他喘息着逼问纽特，抖着着手试图掏出用皮带绑在大腿内侧的魔杖，“为什么要帮我？快说！”

纽特无奈地摊开手，示意自己对忒休斯没有威胁。  
“无论你信不信，我是你弟弟。”

……纽特花了三分钟的时间快速地向忒休斯解释了自己是谁和为什么会出现在这，同时努力把自己的眼睛从忒休斯裤裆处突出的凸起物撕下来。忒休斯听完后沉默了一会儿，努力从车前盖上直起身子。

“谢谢你，纽特，但是我还没有问出那个调酒师背后的材料提供者是谁，我还得回去。”  
“你看看你自己，都这样了还怎么回去？”

忒休斯娴熟地无视掉纽特的抗议，挣扎着就要从车上下来。纽特感觉怒从心起，冷笑一声上前一步，狠狠地用手揉了一把忒休斯的裤裆。忒休斯控制不住自己呻吟了一声，脖子都红了起来。纽特这才后知后觉地意识到自己做了什么，在忒休斯惊诧的眼神下结巴了。

“我……我可以帮你。”  
忒休斯静默了片刻。  
“我们十五年后是这种关系？”

纽特鼓起勇气让自己看上去不那么心虚。  
“是。”他简洁地说。

接下来发生的一切就都变为了顺理成章。纽特在车前盖上为忒休斯脱去了紧紧绷在大腿上的皮裤，将忒休斯已经发红的阴茎从里面解放了出来。他伸手抚摸过忒休斯大腿上被皮带勒出来的红痕，酥酥麻麻地轻微疼痛感让忒休斯的性器挺立得更高。忒休斯看上去对这种温情的触碰感到有些不适，他主动折起自己的腿，将私处露在了纽特面前——那里已经因为阴茎上不断流出来的水变得湿淋淋的。

“咱们速战速决。”

纽特用右手在底下接着忒休斯自己的体液小心翼翼地为他扩张，他让忒休斯修长的双腿缠住自己的背部，另一只手掀开忒休斯满是破洞的白吊带亲吻忒休斯饱满的胸肌及胸前的肉粒。忒休斯被这种温情和情欲并存的温存方式刺激到了——他心中还是有点不能接受纽特和忒休斯十五年后是情侣这件事情——手指绝望地挠着汽车的车前盖，留下一道道刮痕。

“梅林啊，纽特，快点进来，然后结束这一切好吗？”

纽特抬起头，翡翠石一样的眼睛里露出有些沮丧的神色。  
“你不舒服吗，忒休斯？”他低下头，亲吻了一下忒休斯性器的顶端，“那这样呢？”

忒休斯在那一瞬间紧紧咬住了自己的下唇，不让自己的呻吟声变得更加响亮。他用手臂捂住了自己的眼睛，自暴自弃地说。  
“我很舒服，你就，进来就行。”

纽特的性器冲进来的时候忒休斯就达到了第一次高潮。他的灰蓝色眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，生理性的泪水从里面源源不断的流了出来，配上他已经红透了的皮肤让他看上去过于淫荡，不像是一个新手。相反他小穴内的肠肉明显还没有被同性驯服过，十分生疏地被动接受着来自胞弟的侵犯。纽特咬着牙，他也是第一次和同性做，不知道该怎么让自己的哥哥舒服，只能一个劲地往里冲试图寻找着那个能带给忒休斯快感的位置，破旧的汽车在他们身下随着他们的动作吱嘎作响。

这个时候轻微的脚步声从小巷外面传来，似乎有一个人被汽车的声音吸引，在巷子口停了下来。忒休斯浑身紧绷，将脸埋在了纽特的肩膀里，连同着穴肉死死地绞紧了纽特的性器。纽特粗喘出声，将忒休斯从脖子上扯开跟他索吻。忒休斯在心中绝望地呻吟。

快点走开——

那个人只是在巷子前停留了一下就走开了，忒休斯紧张的神经放松下来，然后随着纽特一起，达到了今晚的第二次高潮。

……

结束后，纽特和忒休斯飞速穿好了衣服，看着眼前布满水渍和白色液体的汽车，汽车在两个人从车上下来时发出最后一声惨叫，车轮的辐板掉了下来。两人相顾无言。

“……这下子这辆车是要彻底回垃圾场了。”忒休斯说。

——END——


End file.
